Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by Love Your Kiwi
Summary: The cat and mouse have been enemies since the beginning of time. But, this generation's cat wants to change that tradition. Is the mouse going to let him? [yaoi.lime.KyouYuki]


**Warning. **Boy love with a lime. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer.** Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki.

**.x.**

Yuki sighed softly, standing before his window clad in just a pair of boxers. His lavender-gray eyes skimmed over the view that stretched out above – the endless night sky was riddled with stars, punctuated by the vivid silver moon. The yard was bathed in its' soft ethereal light, bringing a soft smile to the teen's face.

His own silver Yeahr hung in his eyes as he lowered his head, taking in the shadows that lay below his room. His keen night vision picked out a figure leaning against one of the large trees that bordered Shigure's property, and his heart skipped a beat. Could it be the rapist that he had heard about on the news just a few hours ago?

He turned away for a second, about to run to Tohru's room to warn the girl, but a flicker of movement from outside drew him back to the window. The shadow the tree cast was empty – whoever had been there had fled. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he searched the darkness once more. Nothing was to be found, and with that, Yuki retired to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

**.x.**

From his hiding spot, Kyou had a perfect view of Yuki at his window, looking out at the night. His crimson eyes drank in the beauty that was the Prince dressed in little more than his boxers. A smile curved his lips until the boy's gaze settled onto the cat's shadow, causing his heart to catch in his throat.

"Shit!" he swore, pressing his lean body firmly against the tree bark, willing himself not to breathe as those eyes raked over his trembling body.

"Please don't let him see me," he whispered, his own eyes locked on the rat. When his object of longing turned away from the window, he let out the breath he had been holding. He blew a kiss that he knew the rat wouldn't see, and darted deeper into the shadows, relying on his superior hearing to alert him of any danger.

He made his way around to the back of the house, still under the cover of foliage without incident. Using his natural feline grace, he slipped into the house, climbed the stairs and padded down the hall – all without so much as a whisper of noise. He paused in front of Yuki's door, murmured a few kind words under his breath, and then continued to his room with a smile on his face. Crawling into bed, he sighed in half-regret.

'Someday Yuki, someday.'

**.x.**

The days crawled by, all without incident, cat and mouse both pretending that that one night had never happened, that they hadn't locked eyes under the full moon. Yuki knew it had been Kyou; there was no question about that. But the reasoning behind it was still a mystery, one he was almost reluctant to uncover. So, they never talked about, and it faded into a mere memory.

**.x.**

Returning to his room after a tiring day full of student council meetings and love-struck young girls who hoped that they would be the lucky one that the Prince chose to call his own, Yuki collapsed onto his bed with a deep sigh.

He was miserable and he knew it was starting to show. His façade of happiness was beginning to slip in front of Tohru, which was causing the girl to worry herself into the ground. He mentally scolded himself for allowing his mask to exist in the first place after berating himself for letting his true emotions show.

"There's no reason for me to be hiding this – my loneliness, the fact that I cry when I'm alone in my garden," he muttered, burying his face into his pillow with another heartfelt sigh.

Kyou listened to the perfect Prince argue with himself from his perch atop Shigure's roof. It was his thinking spot, the ultimate get-away for the cat. He was lying on his stomach, his arms a makeshift pillow as his sharp hearing picked up every word that the mouse breathed.

Soft sobs reached his ears, causing his own breath to catch. His heart screamed at him to climb into Yuki's room and comfort the poor boy while his mind told him it would shatter the barrier that was centuries old between the cat and rat. In the end, his heart won.

A soft smile touched his lips as he got up, swinging down into the rat's room in a single fluid motion. He landed on all fours, smoothly standing in silence. Yuki didn't even look up from his pillow.

"Whatever is on your mind must be pretty bothersome to leave you so off your guard, mouse," the carrot-top commented. Wide violet-gray eyes met his in surprise and embarrassment as recognition dawned on him.

"Kyou…?" he whispered, his cheeks flushed from his tears.

In a silent moment, he was beside the crying teen, pulling him into his arms. At first, Yuki struggled, unsure of what the idiot cat was playing at. But when he found he couldn't escape even if he wanted to, he relaxed, letting his body melt against his former rival's.

Kyou murmured meaningless words into his classmate's ear, his lips dangerously close to his delicate ear. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest as he held Yuki. The tears stopped slowly, and still not a word was exchanged. Even after his eyes had dried, he refused to disentangle himself from Kyou's arms. It struck him as odd, but Yuki felt safe, and dare he say, he was content? On the other hand, Kyou was ecstatic.

He had longed to have the lean mouse in his embrace for years, and thought he would never get the chance due to the bitter rivalry that started way before their own births. That yearning had been placed in his heart ever since they were children. Yuki was beautiful, even then, and Kyou had experienced an unsettling flutter in his stomach every time their eyes met in a clash of crimson and lavender. When their friendship had turned bitter, Kyou had fallen into himself, hardly letting even his adoptive father, Kazuma, in. Eventually his sorrow turned into hatred, for everyone, but especially Akito, head of the Sohma family, who was the very reason behind the cat and mouse's childhood friendship turning sour.

But now, it seemed everything could be different. Or so the fiery-coifed boy so desperately hoped. He knew he was crossing unspoken boundaries, yet he couldn't bring himself to care about such petty differences. All that mattered was that Yuki was in his arms, and he wasn't fighting. Yuki's head was resting on Kyou's shoulder, the cat's tee a bit damp from the mouse's earlier tears.

The silence was a comfortable one, which was unnatural for the two teens. Words that seemed better left unsaid for the moment danced on the tip of Kyou's tongue as he pulled back just far enough to look at his "enemy's" face. Serenity was written across Yuki's features as his eyes slowly opened, greeted by a curious looking cat.

"Yeah?" he asked, his depthless purple-gray pools searching the crimson gems belonging to his oldest friend.

Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself mentally for the worse reaction possible, Kyou let his heart do the talking. "Damn mouse, why didn't you tell me?" Yuki opened his mouth to reply, but Kyou continued, his voice growing a bit stronger, "Don't you think this has gone on long enough? Why should we let such a stupid fight come between what we once had as kids?"

A tear of regret ran down the cat's cheek, only to be wiped away by Yuki's trembling finger. 'Why is he speaking up about it now? He's acting so different. Where's the Kyou I loved to hate?' he wondered, unconsciously licking the tear off his finger.

The cat watched with mingled shock and lust as Yuki's tongue caressed his own finger, wishing it was his instead. Time slowed as Kyou unwittingly leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against Yuki's. The mouse faltered, but didn't recoil. Instead, he returned the tender kiss, surprising even himself.

'But, I guess the thing is I don't even hate him. I **can't** hate him, but he's so hard to get close to.' Yuki murmured in his mind, his lips acting on their own, deepening the tentative kiss.

Similar thoughts ran through the cat's mind as a blush rose to his cheeks. Unbeknownst to the pair, their mental angst identical as Kyou sought entrance to Yuki's moist mouth, 'Why won't you let me love you?'

**.x.**

The night of their first kiss found them wrapped in each other's arms under a tree beside Yuki's garden. It was a purely innocent embrace, sweet kisses exchanged every now and then. By the time midnight arrived, Yuki was fast asleep, his head resting against Kyou's chest. Kyou's eyes were unfocused as a clutter of thoughts tumbled through his head.

Dinner had been a pleasant affair without their usual bickering. Shigure chatted easily about his latest novel, and Tohru had babbled about her afternoon at the mall with Ou-chan and Hana-chan. It had been one of her rare days off, so she had taken full advantage of it; proof of this could be found in the multiple shopping bags that claimed a corner of the living room. After the meal, Kyou and Yuki had gone their separate ways, Kyou to the roof, and Yuki to his garden.

Around 9PM, Kyou heard Tohru and Shigure exchange their goodnights.

'This is as good as chance as any,' he muttered, leaving the roof in an easy jump.

His feet took him through the woods to the secret spot where he used to watch Yuki. Crimson eyes picked out the mouse in a heartbeat – he was furiously weeding the strawberries, occasionally yanking one of the berry plants out of the earth as well. He was cursing the cat and his own stupidity, up until Kyou stepped out of the forest. Yuki's ranting trailed off, and his eyes followed the cat's every move as he walked over to the tree they now laid under, a half-smile on his lips.

"Did you really mean any of that?"

With a sigh, the mouse raised his eyes to meet Kyou's. "For once, I didn't. I can't hate you anymore, Kyou. I've tried. But that kiss broke every hateful feeling in my body. I didn't know you could do that."

A blush tinted his cheeks as he fidgeted with the weeds next to him, putting them in a neat stack. He stood slowly, moving to face Kyou with a carefully blank face. He had the urge to smack that smirk off the cat's face, but just he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he stepped closer until their chests and hips were touching, and boldly, he kissed Kyou full on the lips. They kissed and touched in the way new lovers do, each move cautious, every kiss starting out as gentle. No words were spoken, but there didn't seem to be a need. Dawn found them still in each other's arms, content smiles gracing their faces.

**.x.**

It continued as such for two months – afternoons were spent studying together in Yuki's room, with "short" breaks when one of them couldn't resist any longer; evenings, they were locked in each other's arms, sharing kisses and soft words. At school, they avoided each other save for lunch, when they would sneak off to the roof and talk about the relationship that everyone was completely oblivious to.

They had yet to sleep together, though the possibility had been discussed many times over. They wouldn't admit it aloud, but they were both afraid of the chance that this was all a dream. It really all came down to neither of them wanting to get hurt. It had happened too many times in the past, and they both knew it could happen again.

Soon it was Friday – their two-month anniversary – and Yuki was itching for class to let out. He had something special planned for his cat lover, and he wanted everything to go flawlessly. Though he didn't mention the reasoning behind it, the mouse had been able to convince Shigure to take Kyou into town. He arrived home to be greeted only by birdsong. Slipping his shoes off, he padded into the kitchen, rolling up his uniform sleeves as he began to search the cabinets and fridge for the ingredients he had bought earlier in the week.

**.x.**

Night had devoured the day by the time Shigure and Kyou returned to the estate. The cat was surprised to find Yuki's room empty, and walked to his room in confusion. Had the mouse forgotten what day it was? Kyou decided this wasn't the case when he spotted the note on his pillow, written in Yuki's elegant script.

"Come to the garden. Wear something comfortable. Yuki"

Simple, yet those words spoke volumes as Kyou's grip on the shopping bag tightened slightly. Would tonight be the night? He couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling. He pulled a wrapped object out of the bag, setting it on the bed as he searched for his favorite cargo pants and his black midriff shirt that he knew Yuki adored. Slipping into his clothes, he grabbed the present and carefully put it in a side pocket.

On silent feet, he made to leave his room. He paused before even opening the door as soft music reached his ears. His heartbeat quickened as he threw open his door, abandoning all stealth as he rushed down the stairs. The music grew louder as his feet carried him to their garden, his lips curving in a smile.

A small table was set up with a checkered cloth, two lit candlesticks, as well as two plates with what looked to be salmon, and some form of dessert sat off to the side. Yuki set a small bowl of strawberries beside the cake, and then looked up, smiling at Kyou.

They met in a tender embrace, their lips melded in a passionate kiss. Lovingly, the cat brushed Yuki's bangs from his face, his cheeks slightly flushed with excitement. Music filled his ears, making him feel slightly dizzy as Yuki held out a chair for him like a proper gentleman. Once seated, they looked at each other for a few moments before eating, smiles plastered on their faces. They talked quietly during the meal until it was time for dessert.

At that point, Yuki got up, and pulled Kyou's chair away from the table far enough so he could perch on the cat's lap comfortably. He turned a bit to grab the dessert, which was bowl of chocolate fondue, and the strawberries, setting them in the space between his lap and Kyou's. A delicious smirk settled on his face as he picked up a fork, spearing a strawberry before dipping it in the melted chocolate.

He pressed the treat up against Kyou's lips gently, nodding in approval when the carrot-top parted his lips, slowly taking the delectable treat into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he licked his lips, taking the fork from Yuki's hand and repeating the process. This seduction continued until the strawberries had disappeared, which left quite a bit of chocolate. With a slim finger now dipped in chocolate, Kyou traced a line of fondue down Yuki's neck, and then he slowly licked it off, causing Yuki to tremble. Kyou tortured Yuki in just this way, making trails of chocolate over his half-nude body, then licking it off like the kitten he was.

Soon, both of the young men were lying on a blanket that was conveniently placed beneath a flowering tree of some sort. Yuki lay Kyou down, nuzzling his neck, a smile on his lips as the cat purred with pleasure. With agonizing slowness, he removed Kyou's shirt, and then his cargos, pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

Underneath, he discovered Kyou was wearing the boxers that Yuki had bought him as a Valentine's Day gift, even though the cat loathed the holiday; red with little black kittens all over. Yuki chuckled, causing Kyou to look up curiously. He smiled himself when he saw the cause for Yuki's mirth.

"Hey, I think they're sexy," Kyou said, his crimson eyes darkened by lust, "just like you."

He reached up, pulling Yuki down for a mind-numbing kiss as he undid the mouse's pants to find that he hadn't even bothered to wear underwear. Yuki swallowed his soft snicker as he deepened the kiss further, exploring the moist cavern of the cat's mouth. Their tongues danced in an age-old battle, while moans were extracted from both lovers as they shyly stroked each other. Not that this was a new practice, but what it would end up leading to was. They both wanted to take that plunge though, there wasn't any question of that.

The boys parted for air, their faces inches apart as they took shallow gasping breaths. Gentle hands tugged off Kyou's boxers, a sigh escaping the cat as his arousal sprung free from the confining material. Yuki leaned down briefly, bestowing a light kiss upon Kyou's tip, a devious grin on his swollen lips. He settled himself between his lover's legs, supporting himself with his arms as he leaned over Kyou. The cat's eyes were closed in pleasure, but opened sharply when Yuki's mouth enclosed one of his nipples, sucking furiously.

A gasp fell past his lips as he arched his back, his head tilting back while Yuki's fingers teased his other nipple, pinching and twisting. He nipped teasingly, before switching sides, gently nursing the reddened peak. Kyou writhed beneath him, whimpering as he arched his body, his pleasure evident as his sex pressed against his lover's stomach. Smiling, Yuki placed a soft kiss on Kyou's lips, which was eagerly deepened by the cat as the mouse reached blindly for a tube that had been in his pocket. He unscrewed the cap easily, and one-handedly applied the lube to his aching member.

Kyou was oblivious to his lover's actions as the kiss they were locked in had his full attention. Tossing the tube away, Yuki parted Kyou's legs with kind hands. Crimson eyes shot open in surprise as their owner's legs were lifted to wrap around Yuki's waist.

"Yuki."

"What, love?"

"I-I think I love you."

The mouse's heart skipped a beat, and he stared down at his lover, his lavender-gray eyes filled with a mix of shock, pleasant surprise and love. He kept his gaze focused on his lover as he slowly pushed his length into Kyou, whispering, "You know, I think I love you too."

They made love for the first time with the heavens above as their sole witness. Yuki collapsed on Kyou's chest, exhausted but happier then he had been in months. Kyou sighed deeply, his face written with satisfaction, a smile curving his lips. Their ancestors must be rolling over in their graves… or would they be pleased that the cat and mouse had finally put aside their differences? It didn't matter to the teens either way – they were in love, and that was the important thing.

An image of a certain present drifted in the haze behind Kyou's eyelids, and he would have smacked himself if he hadn't been so tired. Using his elbows to prop himself up, which unsettled the dozing Yuki, he reached for his cargos.

"Leaving already, cat?" the mouse teased, his eyes still closed.

"Not on your life, Damn mouse," Kyou retorted playfully, his hand closing over the neatly wrapped package as he silently thanked whoever had invented such deep pockets for cargo pants. Resting his back against the tree trunk behind him, he pulled Yuki into his lap before handing him the gift.

"For me?"

"Of course, silly. Go on, open it."

A smile danced in those crimson eyes as he watched his lover carefully open the present, setting the wrapping paper and ribbon on the blanket. Inside the box was a small photo album, "Cat and Mouse" embossed on the front. The first couple pages were filled with pictures of the pair, either together or separate, each labeled in Kyou's surprisingly elegant handwriting.

A camera lay in the box as well, causing Yuki to chuckle, "Oh really?"

Kyou grinned, taking the camera, and posing with Yuki, holding the device at arm's length. They smiled; their eyes still holding traces of passion as the flash went off, momentarily blinking the pair. They took another picture of them kissing, and decided that they wouldn't let Shigure or Tohru take the film in to be developed. Laughing softly, Yuki kissed Kyou.

"Thank you Kyou, it's perfect."

"Mm, you're welcome," Kyou shifted, lying back down with Yuki still on top of him.

The mouse moved so he was beside his cat lover, his head resting comfortably on that firm chest he had always admired.

Running a hand up and down his lover's stomach, Yuki whispered, "I love you, stupid cat."

Kyou closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yuki, murmuring in return, "Love you too, damn mouse."


End file.
